


Be My Savior P7

by riversong_sam



Series: Be My Savior [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural AU - Freeform, spn au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Word Count: 468A/N:  Feedback is greatly appreciated.Author: @riversong-samWarnings: Physical, Emotional, Sexual abuse





	Be My Savior P7

He came home late, stumbling in drunk. You had cleaned the house like he had asked, and were waiting for him.   
“Honey I’m home!” he shouts and stumbles in making you wince as he laughs.  
“Come here you little slut.” He growls grabbing you, as he dumps beer on the kitchen floor. He throws you down.  
“You missed a spot.” He growls and kicks you, making you whimper.  
“Clean it up”   
You hurry to obey in a hurry, but it doesn’t stop him from whipping you with his belt. You whimper and cry quietly as he hits you back five times. After you clean it up he hauls you to his bedroom again. Cuffing you to the bed he leaves and comes back a few minutes later with the girl. She was a lot older than you were when he took you. He lays her next to you and uncuffs you.   
“Tend to her” he leaves the room and you quickly look her over she doesn’t seem to be hurt.  
“Hey sweetheart I’m (Y/N)” you say quietly voice scratchy from not being in use.  
“I’m Braelynn”  
“I’m going to try and help you ok?”  
She nods.  
“Has he hurt you?”  
“Other than kidnapping me?”  
“Yes other than that. Hit you? Touched you in inappropriately?”  
Her eyes widen, “N-n-no”  
“I’m so sorry Braelynn. I’m sorry he took you, I’m going to try to make sure he doesn’t touch you. I’ll do my best.”  
“Thank you (Y/N)” she whispers.  
You nod and take her to the bathroom, “Are you too weak from the drugs he gave to shower alone?”  
“I-i-I’ll be ok just stay with me please?”  
“Of course I’ll just sit on the toilet alright?”  
You stay with her as she showers and dresses in what little he gave her.   
“Let me see if I can sneak you some food. Wait here.” You sneak out to the kitchen after seeing him passed out on the couch. Instead of making it there you back track to get her.  
“Come quickly, he is passed out. You don’t have an ankle monitor I’ll get you out you can go for help.” The two of you quietly sneak to the door. You get it unlocked and get her out.  
“Go he’s waking go Braelynn go!” you push her and she runs. Locking the door behind her you quickly go hide in a closet. It wouldn’t be enough to stop him and his anger when he found you, but it was enough for now.   
**   
The next morning when he found her gone he looked for you. When he found you he was livid, he pulled you out and beat you senseless. Your screams fell on deaf ears and you were sure your ribs were cracked or broken from the force of his blows.


End file.
